Thinking About You
by Anna Angelus
Summary: [U.A]Yoh es un joven profesor de Arte, comprometido con una mujer que detesta, a un mes de casarce se reencuentra con su amor de adolecencia. El show de Anna y Pilika!, Cap 5! no se pueden quejar actualize muy rapido
1. Capitulo 1

Thinking About You

Capitulo 1

Yoh Asakura era un joven profesor que daba clase de dibujo en una escuela del Estado, comprometido desde los 15 años con una joven millonaria, Tamao Tamamura, sus familias los habían juntado con el propósito de mantener el sistema económico de ambos Clanes, quienes sobrevivían gracias a los matrimonios entre ellos. Yoh se casaría en un mes, y sus amigos estaban dispuestos a prepararle una despedida de soltero que nunca olvidaría, y que cambiaría su vida para siempre, un día antes de su boda.

-Vamos Yoh, será divertido!-

-No lo se Horo...sabes que estoy comprometido y luego...-

-Vamos!, Tamao no se enterará de nada!-exclamó su amigo-

-Es verdad Don Yoh, hace cuanto que no ve una joven bonita que lo complazca-

Yoh guardó silencio y respiró hondo.

-Hace 12 años-contestó Len seriamente-

-....-nadie contestó-

-Bueno, pero piensa!-dijo Horo cambiando de tema bruscamente-es tu despedida de soltero!, solo será una noche!-

-De acuerdo...-suspiró Yoh vencido-

Esa noche Yoh se disponía a comprar unas flores para su suegra, ya que esa noche cenaría en casa de Tamao, Tamao... cuando hacía que la conocía? Unos 10 años aproximadamente, que mujer tan complicada le había tocado, de la alta sociedad, y el un pobre profesor de Arte, Yoh se sentía tan incómodo entre aquella familia, eran...tan irónicos...tan...despreciables.

Las calles estaban llenas de gente como siempre, pero esta vez era por algo que Yoh jamás se esperaría, pasando frente a un hotel "The Queen Fest" la alfombra roja se extendía y a sus alrededores diversas personas se acercaban para tomarle fotos a la maravilla que bajaba de la limosina.

Yoh perdió todos sus sentidos, entre gente desesperada y periodistas con cámara, por la alfombra avanzaba alta mujer de dorados cabellos, sonriendo. Yoh se mantenía intacto, siendo empujado por varias personas no despegaba la vista de la rubia; Ella seguía, pero su sonrisa se borró, sus ojos negros estaban ahora clavados en Yoh, el flash la seguía iluminando pero ella se había quedado ahí observándolo mientras sus ojos entonaban mas brillo por las futuras lágrimas. Todo se había convertido en silencio para ambos, solo podían encontrarse a ellos mismos, hasta que un hombre la tomó y se la llevó hacia el hotel. En ese momento ambos volvieron a ser víctimas del sonido. Yoh, reaccionando miró a su alrededor y comenzó a empujar a los periodistas.

-Hada!-gritó-Hada!-

Pero era inútil, ella se encontraba dentro y él, él se quedó afuera. Tratando de salir empujó a los periodistas, cuando lo logró se quedó quieto, allí parado entre los griteríos de la gente observando los autos masar, el asfalto, las baldosas, era imposible, ella no podía estar allí, tan cerca suyo, no podía ser real.

Eran las 10 de la noche, las campanas de la residencia de los Tamamura sonaba normalmente. La ama de llaves corrió a la llamada para abrir las puertas.

-Señor Yoh, por fin ha llegado!-exclamó la mujer-

Yoh caminó por los largos pasillos hasta llegar al comedor donde ya todos se encontraban cenando. Tamao se levantó exageradamente y corrió a su encuentro para abrazarlo.

-Cariño! Te tardaste, donde has estado?-preguntó con vos histérica-

-Había una mujer embarazada que se desmayó en la calle y tuve que ayudarla-mintió aún en shock-

-Oh!, pero que caballero eres!-exclamó la madre de Tamao-

-Lamento llegar tarde-dijo algo seco mientras se sentaba junto a Tamao en la mesa-

-No te preocupes hijo, la comida aún esta caliente-exclamó el padre de Tamao-

Y allí se encontró él otra vez, entre ellos, compartiendo con cerdos ambiciosos una cena que ya estaba empezada, una noche en la cual deseaba la soledad.

-No te miento Len!, la vi!, en el hotel "The Queen Fest"!-gritaba Yoh a su amigo-

-Yoh, como demonios la reconociste!?-

-Jamás podría olvidar esos ojos-suspiró el morocho con mirada perdida-

-Ni siquiera sabes su nombre!-le recordó Len-"Hada" es solo un nombre artístico-

-Lo se, pero voy a averiguarlo-exclamó Yoh con gran esperanza-

-Yoh...-pronunció seriamente Len tomando a su amigo de los hombros-vas a casarte a fin de mes, no puedes dejarlo todo por un amor de adolescencia que ahora es modelo!!-

-No fue un amor pasajero, Len, entiende, mi vida me marca otra dirección!, porque crees que apareció tan repentinamente!?

-Quizá tengas razón-suspiró Len soltándolo-estoy contigo amigo-son rió simplemente-

-Me ayudarás a verla?-

-Si-

Ella se encontraba recostada en la cama, su vestido de seda negro se regalaba por toda la cama al igual que su pelo, con la mirada perdida en el techo de su lujosa habitación de hotel, cerro los ojos y dejó caer la mas fina lágrima que pudo existir. Había esperado toda su vida verlo otra vez Yoh Asakura, jamás olvidaría su nombre, y mucho menos su rostro.

La puerta de la habitación fue tocada cuatro veces, su belleza se levanto de la cama y se encaminó hacia la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con el hombre que controlaba su vida.

-Que quieres ahora?-preguntó dándose la vuelta mientras él cerraba la puerta-

-Solo vine a ver que tan cómoda es la habitación-sonrió maliciosamente-

-Fausto, no necesito que estés detrás de mi a cada segundo-

-Sabes que eres mi joya mas preciada-sonrió acercándose a ella mientras toma su rostro con una de sus largas manos-

La puerta fue tocada otra vez, Fausto abrió dejando pasar a un joven muchacho de ojos miel y cabello violáceo al llamado de "Servicio a la Habitación".

-Te veré mañana para la entrevista-dijo Fausto saliendo de la habitación-

-Yo no pedí nada-le aclaró al joven que había entrado con una botella vino-

-Cortesía de la casa-dijo él antes de marcharse-

Ella miró la botella despreciadamente y descubrió un pequeño sobre, lo abrió y leyó lo siguiente:

"Mira detrás de ti" Con miedo a lo desconocido volteó. Sus ojos se quedaron intactos a lo primero que vieron, ese color café intenso que estaba viendo, había deseado verlo hace años. No podía hacer nada, allí se encontró paralizada y con la mas baja y temblorosa voz pronunció: 

-Yoh?-

Estaba allí, frente a ella Yoh Asakura, él inolvidable, observándola con la misma delicadeza y fascinación que lo hizo la primera vez.

-Te he estado buscando-susurró él-

-Que haces aquí?-preguntó confundida-

-Vine a verte...necesitaba verte-susurró acercándose a ella-por fin te encuentro...por casualidad en medio de la nada...y mírate en lo que te convertiste, una modelo, una estrella!-sonrió-

Ella guardó silencio por unos segundos calculando sus palabras volviendo a escuchar su voz.

-Como entraste?-

-Jaja, por la ventana, mi amigo y yo pedimos la habitación de al lado-

-Yo....-ella no sabia que decir, que seria lo correcto?, él iba a decir algo, pero ella lo interrumpió-te extrañe-

Yoh se quedó en silenció, se acercó a ella y la besó. Que tanto se puede expresar con un beso?, ellos lo sabían mas que nadie, y era lo que hace 12 años no habían podido hacer.

-Te busque por todos lados, tengo una pared llena de recortes de revistas, llena de fotos tuyas-confesó él-

-De verdad?-sonrió ella-estas obsesionado-

-Obsesionado yo? Eres la criatura mas bella de este mundo, y ni todas las revistas ni periodistas del mundo podrán decir cuanto!-gritó feliz para darle otro beso-

La puerta fue tocada otra vez, ambos voltearon hacia ella y luego se miraron asustados.

-Vete!-susurró ella-

-Quiero verte otra vez-suplicó Yoh-

-Mañana, en La Feria de las Antigüedades a las ocho-dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta-

Yoh estaba apunto de salir por el balcón pero se volteó.

-Espera!, dame un nombre!-

Ella sonrió y luego le dijo: Anna, me llamo Anna.

N. Autora:

Bueno........- -, fic empezado hace 3 meces y terminado hoy XD, jajaja, espero que les guste, le queda un largo camino al fic, espero que sea de su agrado....y si no lo es pues ahí quedara, porque no tiene sentido publicar algo que nadie leerá, así que los dejo. Cuídense mucho, nos estamos leyendo. No voy a obligar a nadie a dejar rewiews.


	2. Capitulo 2

Thinking About You

N. Autora: Empezaré en este capítulo a contar el pasado de ambos como un Flashback, es como empezar con el pasado hasta llegar al presente, no se si me hago entender.

Capitulo 2:

Yoh Asakura era un muchacho de 17 años que vivía lejos del pueblo en una pequeña casa cercana a la playa. Su familia era enorme, siempre teniendo encuentros sociales con otras familias de la alta sociedad buscando la fortuna para mantenerse entre ellas. Él era solitario, solo se relacionaba con algunos de los hijos de los líderes de otros clanes donde abundaba el dinero y la perversidad.

Atrapado por el deseo de la libertad se reprimía contra sus padres y su familia, agobiado, cansado de fingir ser alguien que no fue nunca y jamás lo será, ahogaba sus pensamientos observando las olas del mar, sentado sobre la húmeda arena mientras la salinidad se apoderaba de su piel.

Casi rozándolo, un cuerpo pasó rápidamente a su lado, al verlo delante, divisó a una joven que corría a gran velocidad hacia el mar mientras se despojaba de sus ropas para quedarse en traje de baño. Yoh observó que el mar estaba lo suficientemente peligroso para bañarse justo en ese momento, así que se levantó y caminó hacia la joven.

-No pensarás entrar, verdad?-preguntó Yoh algo preocupado-

Ella volteó asustada, sus ojos estaban rojos por la irritación y su blanca piel empapada en lágrimas, lo miró demostrando sufrimiento y le contestó.

-Aléjate!-gritó casi ahogada-claro que voy a entrar!-

-No creo que sea buena idea, está peligroso-insistió Yoh acercándose e ella-

Ella no le hizo caso y corrió a tirarce de lleno al agua salada, Yoh corrió tras ella mientras se despojaba de su remera, y entró, pero no la veía, la buscó contra las olas que casi se lo llevaban hasta que encontró una de sus manos, la arrastró hacia él y con mucho esfuerzo la sacó del mar. Con mucho cuidado la dejó sobre la arena, dándole respiración el la boca y algunos golpes en el pecho logró que escupiera toda el agua que había tragado. La ayudó a sentarse mientras golpeaba suavemente su espalda.

-Estas bien?-preguntó con tranquilidad-

-Porque lo hiciste?-preguntó ella todavía tosiendo-

-Ibas a morirte ahí dentro!-le gritó despacio-

-Esa era la idea imbecil!-

-Ah...era un suicidio entonces?, te salve la vida, no?-

-En todo caso arruinaste mi muerte-dijo ella para después reírse-

-Oh!, lo siento-rió él también-

-Gracias...-dijo en tono de melancolía-no se que es lo que estaba haciendo-

-Todos hacemos estupideces alguna vez, no?-le sonrió Yoh-

-Que has hecho tu?-preguntó curiosa-

-Seguir viviendo-contestó de una-

Ella lo miró extrañada, miró al mar, se mordió los labios, lo volvió a mirar y comenzó a reírse animadamente.

-Que?-sonrió él-te identificas o algo?-

-Jajaja, si-dijo ella-

-Porque querías hacer esto?-preguntó Yoh con seriedad-

-Ya no deseo vivir...-contestó ella-mi mente no sabe lo que piensa, no tengo dinero para nada...tengo problemas en clase, y....ya no se ni quien soy...mi vida se esta volviendo un infierno-contestó ella mientras las lágrimas se apoderaban de sus ojos nuevamente-

Yoh se quedó en silencio, él tenía de quejarse también, pero...lo soportaba bastante, porque ella había deseado la muerte ante todo esto?.

-Ya veo...-dijo mirando al cielo-pero nunca pensaste de después de todo esto vas a poder vivir en paz?-

-A que te refieres?-

-Digo...ahora tienes que depender de tu familia, pero...algún día no lo harás más y podrás ser libre-dijo Yoh volviéndola a ver a los ojos-yo me mantengo con esa esperanza-

-Tal vez...tengas razón-comprendió agotada de pensar-tu?, tienes algo por lo que quieras dejar este mundo?-

-Si, todo-contestó-mi familia es un clan millonario que depende de los matrimonios entre ellos, no tengo amigos, y estoy forzado a convertirme en el jefe supremo de mi clan, tendré que pasar mi vida junto a una mujer sin que exista la posibilidad de divorcio y tener mas de tres hijos para que mi familia perdure el mayor tiempo posible, también deberé llevar acabo toda la administración y división de vienes si lleno a morirme y demás cosas que no tiene importancia-suspiró Yoh-

-Dios...-se asombró ella-tienes motivos suficientes!, nunca pensaste en escaparte?-

-No...sería inútil, ellos tienes los métodos para buscarme-respiró cansado-

-O sea...vives atado a aprendizajes especiales y que tengan que ver con el manejo de un clan?, nunca tuviste amigos?, para salir?, nunca haces nada?-

-No...solo leer sobre economía y democracia, una sola vez fui al cine-contestó tranquilamente-

-No puedes vivir así!-se levantó de golpe-ven conmigo-lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró por la playa. Yoh la seguía sin chistar, llegaron hasta la calle de pavimento donde Yoh se dio cuenta de que ya eran las diez de la noche y que sus padres vendrían a buscarlos en cualquier momento-

-Espera...vendrán a buscarme en cinco minutos-dijo Yoh-

-Y?, me salvaste la vida, déjame agradecerlo-sonrió ella-

Condujo a Yoh a través de las calles hasta el centro del pueblo allí donde la gente iba y venía, compraba, vendía, cenaba, daba vueltas, un mundo entero de movimiento. Yoh había estado una sola vez allí hace 3 años, todo había cambiado, pero él no sabía nada de este mundo. La joven lo tenía de la mando y lo llevaba como un perro de acá para allí cruzando entre medio de la gente y por donde pudiera entre la multitud.

-Que te gusta comer?-preguntó ella-

-No lo se, cualquier cosa-

-Tienes hambre?-

-No mucha-contestó-a donde me llevas?-

Ella empujó un par de personas y abrió una puerta y que se cerró sola. Al verse del otro lado Yoh se encontró en el interior de un oscuro bar nocturno, mesas de pool, pequeñas mesas de cuatro sillas y dos, tarimas donde bailarinas exóticas deslizaban sus cuerpos , para Yoh este era un lugar de película.

-Hey!-gritó su acompañante a una de las muchachas que bailaba sobre las tarimas-

La joven bailarina saludó con una mano y siguió con su trabajo. Yoh todavía la tenía de la mano, ella lo sentó sobre uno de los bancos en la barra y lo miró fijamente.

-Tomas algo?-

-Como que?-

-Marco!, dame un tequila!-gritó al bar-man-nunca has venido a un lugar como este?-

-No-contestó Yoh-solo lo he visto en películas-.

-Jajaja, bienvenido a mi hogar-sonrió ella-trabajo aquí dos días a la semana como bailarina y camarera el resto de la semana, los sábados horas extra y domingo libre-sonrió-

-Wow!-Yoh abrió los ojos y vi llegar las copas de tequila-

-Esto, se toma así-

Ella tomó el salero y de lo echó en la mano, lo lamió, tomó el pequeño baso y tragó la bebida de un sorbo, luego succionó la rodaja de limón.

-Ah!-gritó sacudiendo su cabeza-arde, pero al final lo disfrutas-

Yoh tomó el salero, el baso y el limón y la imitó. Gritó a mas no poder y se inclinó.

-Dios!, como arde!-gritó Yoh-

-Estas bien?-preguntó ella mientras se reía-

-Otro?-preguntó Yoh levantando una ceja y sonriendo-

-Marco!, otro tequila!, jajaja-gritó ella-

Otra joven de cabellos azules se acercó a ellos y saludó a la acompañante de Yoh con gran cariño.

-Hada!, que sucede que desapareciste esta tarde como si nada!-

-Pilika!, tengo una vida detrás de este bar!, y gracias a él todavía la tengo-sonrió a Yoh-

-Quien es tu acompañante?-

-No lo se!, jajaja-rió ella-cual es tu nombre?-

-Yoh Asakura-contestó él-

-Bienvenido a "Ángeles y Demonios" Yoh-sonrió Pilika-soy una amiga de...-

-Hada!-gritó ella mirando a Pilika seriamente-

-Como ella dijo-sonrió Pilika-espero que pases una linda noche, los dejo-

-Hada?, ese es tu nombre?-preguntó Yoh-

-No, pero nunca digo mi nombre a nadie, Hada es mi apodo, puedes llamarme así-

-Como gustes-contestó él-

-Ven-dijo Hada tomándolo de la mano y volviéndolo a arrastrar, pero esta vez dentro del bar atravesando otra puerta dentro de él-

Yoh subió una larga escalera hasta el segundo piso del lugar donde un largo pasillo se extendía con cuatro puertas, Hada abrió una de ellas y lo hizo entrar, dentro había un montón de libros y revistas tiradas, una cama de tres plazas desecha, y la puerta a un balcón; Hada las abrió y lo llevó afuera, la vista daba al otro lado de la entrada al bar, y se veía un gran jardín de la caza de enfrente, las montañas al horizonte t la luna entre ellas.

-Vengo aquí todas las noches antes de dormirme, cuando termino de trabajar-dijo ella-

-Que es lo que te atrae tanto?-

-Lo infinito-contestó ella mirando las estrellas-detrás de las montañas hay otro mundo que nunca conoceré, porque no saldré de aquí nunca...-

-No digas eso-dijo Yoh tomando una de sus manos-hay un magnifico mundo allá, es verdad, pero existe porque esta esperando que vayas a verlo, que sentido tiene tener un sueño si crees que nunca lo cumplirás?-

Ella guardó silenció y lo miró perdida.

-Solo hace unas horas que te conozco...-dijo lentamente-tienes una vida de mierda, no conoces nada que no sea economía y en estas horas sabes mas de mi de lo que yo aprendí de mí en toda mi vida-

-El destino me trajo hasta aquí...por algo será-sonrió Yoh-

-Bajemos, hay un mundo abajo que nos espera esta noche-

N.Autora:

Uff.....mis dedos!, jajaja, es medio cortito, no?, bah...no se. Espero que les haya gustado, no se si se ve interesante, pero por algo se tiene que empezar para q después sea mejor, pero bueno...ustedes verán.

Saludos, y gracias por leer.


	3. Capitulo 3

Thinking About You

N. Autora: Sigo con el pasado, bueno, supongo que cuando vuelva al presente se darán cuenta .

Capitulo 3:

Yoh despertó, miró al techo y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación, sobre él encontró un brazo, lo tomó con cuidado, sintiendo la suave piel entre sus manos, miró a su lado Hada estaba dormida profundamente a su lado. Sonrió y se acomodó un poco el pelo recordando la noche de ayer, la miró con ternura e intentó despertarla con cuidado.

-Hada...-susurró acariciando su brazo-

Ella abrió lentamente sus ojos negros y respiró hondo, lo miró y se sentó en la cama también acomodándose el pelo, bostezó y abrazó a Yoh.

-Tengo sueño...-dijo algo dormida y los dos se echaron a reír-

-Van a matarme en casa-sonrió Yoh-tengo que irme-

-Nu!!!!-protestó Hada aún dormida mientras lo tiraba sobre la cama junto a ella otra vez-

-De verdad...-dijo Yoh levantándose otra vez-tu duerme-dijo corriéndole el pelo de la cara y dándole un beso en la frente-

Hada ya no aguantaba mucho mas y volvió a dormirse mientras Yoh salía de la habitación.

-Si llamamos a la policía local?-dijo la señora Asakura preocupada-

-No querida!, esa gente no sabe lo que hace!, debe de haberse perdido o algo-contestó su marido-

Las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a la ama de llaves de la casa quien venía con una flameante sonrisa.

-Señora, el joven Yoh ha llegado-anunció mientras Yoh entraba a la sala-

-Hijo!-corrió Keiko a recibirlo con un abrazo-donde has estado querido?-

-Me quedé dormido en la playa-mintió Yoh dándole un beso a su madre-

-Ten mas cuidado la próxima vez Yoh, no queremos que nuestro heredero desaparezca-sonrió su padre-

-No señor-contestó Yoh formalmente-

-Quieres comer algo amor?-preguntó su madre-

-No mamá gracias igual-contestó Yoh algo cansado-

-Bien, entonces ve sigue con tus pinturas si quieres hacer eso de tu vida, porque será lo único que te mantendrá si trabajas-ordenó su padre-

Yoh se dio la vuelta tras un "permiso" y se encaminó hacia el segundo piso de la mansión donde se encontraba su habitación mientras su rostro mostraba señales de fastidio.

Yoh desde los 6 años había estudiado arte, en lo que se refiere a el dibujo y la pintura, era su pasión, y había luchado contra todo su árbol genealógico para que ese sea el fundamento de su futura carrera profesional a la que se le sumaría la economía de la familia.

Se sentó en su silla frente a su último e incompleto cuadro y se dispuso a continuarlo.

El reloj ya marcaba las seis de la tarde, Yoh seguían pintando, sin dejar de pensar en la noche que había pasado en "Ángeles y Demonios", los amigos que se había hecho y sin dejar de pensar en Hada.

El timbre sonó dos veces retumbando en toda la mansión, seguramente la ama de llaves abriría, pero Yoh bajó para ver quien era y seguramente sus padres también.

La señora ya se encontraba abajo, Yoh a mitad de la escalera pudo reconocer su voz. Caminó hasta la puerta y allí estaba, la mujer que lo había hecho vivir la vida por unas horas.

-Hijo!, alguien ha venido a visitarte-sonrió su madre-

-Hada?, que haces aquí?-preguntó Yoh acercándose a ellas-

-Es que...-ella no sabía que decir, así que sacó de su bolso unos lentes de sol-los dejaste ayer en la playa-

-Ah!, gracias-dijo Yoh siguiéndole el juego-

-Bueno, cariño porque no nos presentas?-sonrió la adorable Keiko mirando a su hijo-

-Si, ella es Hada, nos conocimos ayer en la playa-dijo Yoh-

-Encantada-sonrió Hada, al igual que la madre de Yoh, quien la tomó de los hombros y la abrazó-

-Es un placer-le dijo Keiko mientras la soltaba-mi hijo no acostumbra a traer amistades a la casa-

-Oh!, bueno...de todas formas señora yo vine por mi cuenta-sonrió Hada-

-Bien, pues...ven, pasa, ordenaré que preparen el té-sonrió Keiko mientras se retiraba-Yoh llévala a al jardín-

Yoh miró a su nueva amiga con una sonrisa, estaba vestida lo mas elegantemente posible, sus rubios cabellos estaban sueltos, sus ojos simplemente delineados y un poco de brillo en su labios.

-Porque me miras así?-sonrió ella-

-Estas muy linda-contestó Yoh algo perdido, y ella rió-ven, vamos-

-Tu madre es muy adorable-confesó ella-

-Si, ella y nadie mas-aclaró Yoh-

Ambos se encaminaron hacia el jardín donde el té ya estaba servido y la señora Asakura esperaba con una amable sonrisa. Se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar.

-Dime querida, como te llamas?-

-Hada-sonrió ella-

-Vives aquí?-

-Así es, en el centro, no ha muchos lugares donde vivir aquí, esta lleno de hoteles-

-Es verdad-sonrió Keiko-nosotros compramos esta casa para pasar las vacaciones, a mi hijo le encanta la playa-

-Lo se, ayer me enteré!-sonrió Hada-le encanta rescatar personas-

-Hada...- -....-suspiró Yoh-

-Explícame, a que te refieres?-preguntó Keiko curiosa-

-Pues si no fuera por su hijo señora, yo no estaría aquí, casi me ahogo en el mar, y él tuvo la amabilidad de rescatarme-contó Hada con orgullo mirando a Yoh-

-Yoh!-exclamó su madre-de verdad?, te has convertido de un hombre maravilloso cariño-sonrió orgullosa-estoy muy orgullosa de ser tu madre-

-Lo se mamá-dijo Yoh con avergonzado-pero no es para tanto-

-Claro que si!-gritó Hada tomando su mano-

Keiko sonrió al observar el cariño de la muchacha hacia su hijo y observó el reloj en su muñeca.

-Ah!-exclamó poniéndose de pie-cielos, mira la hora que es hijo!, llegaremos tarde a la cena en casa de los Tao!-

-Es hoy?-preguntó Yoh confundido-

-Así es-aclaró Keiko-Hada, porque no nos acompañas!-dijo con entusiasmo-la familia Tao es muy agradable-

-Mamá...no creo que sea una buena idea-dijo Yoh tratando de salvar a su amiga de esto-

-Porque!? Si con gusto la aceptarán, quieres?-le sonrió Keiko a la rubia esperando respuesta-

-Claro-sonrió Hada sin poder resistirse a la amabilidad de la madre de Yoh-pero no estoy bien vestida y además....-

-No te preocupes, estas bien!, ahora apúrense que llegaremos tarde-dijo Keiko saliendo de la habitación-

N.Autora:

Bueno, por ahora voy adelantando para que no me maten, este cap es aburrido, pero bueno...si no aclaro las cosas así después no se va a entender nada. Prometo algo mejor para el proximo!!!


	4. Capitulo 4

Thinking About You 

N. Autora: Para que quede claro por los que preguntaron o les quedó duda, la noche que Yoh se quedó con Anna, no paso nada, Jajajaja, eso quisieran pervertidos XD.

Capitulo 4:

-Yoh, Len casi siempre viene a "Ángeles y Demonios"-aclaró Hada-pero viene a escondidas-sonrió-

-Tu también debes de hacerlo, no?-le insinúo Len a Yoh-

-Fui ayer, me llevó Hada, pero nadie sabe-contestó Yoh-

-Que es lo que nadie sabe?-preguntó el padre de Yoh que estaba subiendo la escalera-

-Este...bueno, que...-Yoh estaba nervioso y no sabía que decir-

-Pues estábamos hablando del cumpleaños de mi hermana señor Asakura-concluyó Len-

-Si-dijo Hada-les di la idea de regalarle un gran ramo de flores-

-Ah, ya veo, es cierto que faltan unos pocos días para el cumpleaños de Jun-dijo el padre de Yoh-en fin...bajen, la cena ya está en la mesa-

Comieron normalmente, Hada se sentía algo incómoda al estar entre gente con tanto dinero, escuchando sus aburridas conversaciones sobre el dinero y el trabajo, así que les propuso a Yoh y a Len ir al bar esa noche, con la excusa de ir a pasear por la playa privada de Len. Y así fue, los tres se encaminaron al bar para poder escapar de sus aburridas vidas.

Las puertas se abrieron, "Ángeles y Demonios" siempre estaba lleno de gente, era uno de los bares mas conocidos de la costa y Hada trabajaba ahí, hoy.

-Me esperan?, tengo q ir a cambiarme-dijo Hada dejando a sus amigos en la barra-

Yoh y Len se quedaron sentados en los altos banquillos sobre la barra, Yoh mirando a las bailarinas se preguntó como vería a Hada allí arriba, y supuso que algún día lo iba a saber, y Len esperaba que por algún lado apareciera Pilika, no hacía mucho que la conocía, pero desde que la vio, fue como un flechazo inesperado en donde cayó profundamente enamorado.

-Les sirvo algo caballeros?-al darse vuelta se encontraron a Hada maquillada, don el cabello recogido, vestida con un pantalón negro y un simple pañuelo rojo que tenía atado a en la espalda como si fuera un top, dejando ver sobre su vientre un pequeño tatuaje. Yoh se quedó algo anonado, pero disimulando bastante bien.

-No gracias Hada-contestó Len-

-Si buscas a Pilika, esta apunto de subir-dijo ella señalando las tarimas-

Hada observó a Yoh, su extraña mirada se posaba sobre ella, algo perdida y algo inquieta, le pasó la mano por delante de los ojos y sonrió.

-Que sucede Yoh?-

-Nada-contestó reaccionando-estas muy linda-se sonrojó levemente-

-Gracias-contestó ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla-debo ir a atender el resto de las mesas, nos vemos-

-Yoh...jamás pensé que te enamorarías de alguien como ella-dijo Len mirando a Hada que atendía las mesas ágil y rápidamente dejando a los clientes satisfechos-y eso que te conozco desde que tengo memoria-

-Quien dijo que estoy enamorado?, es mi amiga Len!-protestó Yoh-

-Claro...-sonrió Len-yo puedo admitírtelo, yo amo a Pilika, será una bailarina exótica, pero ella es...no se como explicártelo...-

"I'm feeling sexy  
I wanna hear you say my name boy  
If you can reach me  
You can feel my burning flame…"

Len ya no podía hablar, sus ojos habían sido capturados por la mujer que le dedicaba todas sus danzas, bailando al compás de la música, el ritmo ya no importaba su espectador principal se encontraba allí, mirándola, como siempre.

"_Tonight i'll be your naughty girl  
I'm calling all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight i'll be your naughty girl  
I'm calling all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And i came to party…"_

Por mas extraño que pareciera, Len no podía controlar mas su lujuria ni sus sentimientos, esa mujer lo podía mas que nada y solo hacía dos meces que la conocía. Yoh, por su parte la observaba, admirándola por sus destrezas, pues Pilika no atendía las mesas como Hada, ella solo bailaba, era su especialidad. El show terminó, y Pilika fue a cambiarse para volver a ver a sus amigos.

-Len!, viniste otra vez!-dijo la peliazul abrazando al muchacho-gracias-sonrió

-Sabes que siempre vengo-

-Hola Yoh-lo saludó-como has estado?-

-Bien, gracias, tu?-contestó amablemente-

-Ya sabes...-contestó Pilika con un suspiro-Hada y yo...sobrevivimos como podemos-

-Si, lo se-dijo Yoh-por cierto...eres una gran bailarina, mucha gente viene a verte-confesó Yoh ante la mirada acecina de Len-

-Jajaja, gracias, pero tendrías que venir los viernes, cuando Hada y yo hacemos el número juntas, esto se llena de gente-sonrió-

-Tiene muchos admiradores?-preguntó Yoh disimulando el interés-

-Ves aquel hombre sentado allí-dijo Pilika acercándose a él y señalándole un hombre de cabellos rubios sentado en una esquina-viene todo los días solo a verla, es un hombre de mucho dinero, no vive aquí, pero quien sabe...-dijo ella sospechosa-ah! Y aquel grupo que ves allí-señalo una mesa con cinco hombres-también vienen a verla, casi siempre-

-No eres el único que esta tras ella Yoh-sonrió Len-

-Yo no estoy atrás de Hada te dije!-gritó Yoh cansado-

-Jajaja-rió Pilika-no te preocupes Yoh, ella te prestaría atención solo a ti-

Hada llegó en apurada, saludó a Pilika y le entregó la bandeja.

-Me cubres Pil?-preguntó apurada-

-Claro-contesto Pilika algo desconcertada-

-Vamos-dijo tomando a Yoh de la mano y arrastrándolo a través del bar, tras un gracias.

-Hace cuanto se conocen?-preguntó Len-

-Dos días-sonrió Pilika-y van a terminar igual que nosotros-

Len la miró algo confuso y a la vez nervioso, ella se acercó y le plantó un apasionado beso en los labios.

-No lo crees Tao?-sonrió ella al separarse-

Hada llevó a Yoh a la misma habitación que la noche anterior, sobre una silla se encontraba toda una pila de ropa, la quitó con rapidez y la sacó al balcón, lo tomó a Yoh y lo sentó allí, mientras ella se sentó en la baranda del balcón frente a él.

-Como estas?-preguntó ella con una sonrisa-

-Bien-contestó Yoh-porque me trajiste aquí otra vez?-

Ella desvaneció una porción de su sonrisa, se agachó delante de él, apoyó sus brazos sobre sus piernas, le tomó la mano y lo miró a los ojos.

-Quiero...-dijo ella-quiero darte las gracias...-

-Hada...ya hablamos de eso...-comenzó Yoh-

-No!, solo déjame-lo detuvo. Tomó mas fuerte su mano y volvió a mirarlo-toda mi vida...he estado aquí...mi vida es una mierda!, todavía no conoces otras partes de mi vida, todo lo que deseo es salir de aquí-aclaró ella-pero...desde el día que te conocí, cuando me salvaste...me di cuenta...que tengo que seguir...no puedo dejar a Pilika sola...no puedo dejar que mi madre se muera de hambre en mi casa, porque soy la única que trae dinero y...ahora...tengo que enseñarte a vivir-sonrió simplemente-

-Escúchame...-dijo Yoh-no me importa si tu vida es una mierda....no me importa nada de tus problemas, lo único que importa, es que merecías vivir, y debes vivir, Hada... que ni siquiera es tu nombre-sonrió-eres la persona mas maravillosa que conocí, y solo llevo dos días de eso, lo que necesites...puedes pedírmelo, somos amigos ahora-sonrió tomándola de las dos manos-y nada va a separarnos-

Hada ya había derramado un par de lágrimas, agrumada por las palabras de Yoh se levantó y respiró hondo mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Yoh también se levantó mirándola a través de los rubios mechones que le cubrían la cara. Ella estaba de perfil y lo miró de reojo, amagó un acercamiento y volvió a respirar y se echó el cabello para atrás. Él extendió un poco sus brazos y la miró con una sonrisa, ella ahogó una risa y lo abrazó.

-Gracias...-murmuró-

Lo que Yoh no sabía es que sus palabras cambiarían por completo esa noche.

N. Autora:

Bueno queridos lectores...no se pueden quejar, actualicé rápido :P. Espero que les aya gustado, esto es todo por ahora, cualquier queja o comentario ya saben, y la verdad es que me hacen falta, no saben la felicidad que me da saber que les gusta lo que hago .

Besos, gracias por leer.

Anna Angelus


	5. Capitulo 5

  
Thinking About You 

N. Autora: este…él nombre del padre de Anna no tiene nada que ver con el personaje que lleva su nombre, pero no se me había ocurrido otro.

Capitulo 5:

Yoh llegó a casa alrededor de la 2:40 de la madrugada. Entro lentamente y subió las escaleras, entro a su habitación y encendió la luz.

-Que haces llegando a estas horas-

Al darse vuelta, su padre se encontraba sentado sobre la cama mirándolo despectiva y enfurecidamente.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta de la hora-contestó Yoh tranquilamente-

-Esta bien-se levanto de la cama y abrió la puerta-no sales mas de noche, estoy harto de tus comportamientos de revelación, no eres un niño Yoh, medita esto, mañana hablaremos-dijo saliendo de la habitación-

Yoh suspiró cansado, se sentó sobre la cama y se tiró hacia atrás sobre ella. Como haría ahora para ver a Hada, en cuatro días ella tendría el show junto a Pilika, y él quería estar allí. Pensó seriamente como hacer para escapar, pero no podía pensar una estrategia, solo Hada estaba en su mente, sacó su almohada y la tiró bruscamente, y fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió algo que no podría fallarle. Ya estaba, el plan perfecto, su madre.

-Mamá, llegue-gritó Hada abriendo la puerta de su segunda casa-

Caminó por el pequeño pasillo y dejo las llaves sobre la mesa, buscó a su madre, pero no la encontró, salió al jardín y allí estaba, cortando las pocas rosas que no habían muerto. Se acercó a ella y le tapó los ojos.

-Quien soy-sonrió ella-

-Anna...ya deja de hacerme esas cosas-sonrió su madre mientras Hada le quitaba las manos de los ojos-

-Bueno T.T, peor que haces cortando flores, deberías estar en la cama-protestó Hada-

-Sabes que no puedo estar en la cama todo el día hija, necesito hacer algo-

-Y tu marido-preguntó Hada despectivamente-

-No se donde se metió tu padre...-suspiró la mujer-anoche no volvió a casa-

Hada frunció el ceño y observó la preocupación de su madre, pero no deseaba pelear con ella, así que volvió a sonreír mientras entraban a la casa.

-Tendremos visitas-anunció Hada mirando feliz a su madre-

-Visitas-preguntó la mujer extrañada-no hagas chistes hija-

-No es un chiste-gritó ella-invité a alguien a la casa para que la conozca-

-Anna, esta ya no es tu casa...que tienes que mostrar-

-El lugar donde crecí-sonri;ó Hada-y por mas que ahora viva en otro lado sigue siendo mi casa-

-Y a que hora vendrá, la casa esta hecha un desorden-

El timbre sonó dos veces y Hada sonrió.

-Creo que ya llegó-;

Hada caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió rápidamente.

-Hola Yoh-sonrió-pasa-;

-Tarde en encontrarla-sonrió Yoh entrando a la casa-como estas-

-Bien-contestó ella-te advierto mi madre es algo extraña, no sabría como explicártelo-

-No te preocupes-sonrió él-

Caminaron hasta la sala, la madre de Hada apareció por otro pasillo. Era una mujer bajita, de cabellos rubios, algo marchita de rostro y manos temblorosas, aparentaba unos 55 años alargados y una paz interior muy visible. Yoh se acercó a ella y la saludó formalmente.

-Buenas tardes señora-sonrió él-

-Vaya-exclamo la mujer-no sabía que vendría tan apuesto visitante-sonrió-;

-Gracias-contestó Yoh sonrojado y vergonzoso-

-Mamá, él es Yoh-lo presentó Hada-

-Yoh-preguntó extrañada su madre-de la familia Asakura-exclamó casi segura-

-Así es-contestó Yoh algo confundido-

-Jajaja-rió ella-vengan siéntense. Los tres se sentaron el la pobre mesa de la sala-eres hijo de Keiko Asakura-

-Si señora, ella es mi madre, la conoce-

-Yo trabajé con tu familia gran parte de mi vida-dijo la mujer-yo cuidé a tu madre toda su infancia, y estuve a su lado cuando estaba embarazada de ti-contó-;

-De verdad mamá-pregunt;ó Hada-y porque te fuiste-

-Bueno, cuando ella iba a tener a Yoh yo quedé embarazada de ti, entonces abandoné mi trabajo-contó-adoraba; a tu madre, era como mi mejor amiga-sonrió-cielos...m;írate-exclamó observando a Yoh-ella soñaba con tener a un muchacho diferente, ella no pertenece a esa clase de gente...-suspiró-;

-Esto es muy extraño-dijo Yoh tratando de sonreír-

-Y tu, como conociste a este chico-preguntó la madre de Hada-

-Lo conocí en la playa-se limitó a contestar Hada-

-Ah, ya veo...-dijo la mujer pensativa-Yoh deseas tomar algo, no, no, ya estoy preparando un té, esperen aquí-;

Yoh se mantenía pensativo y Hada estaba sorprendida.

-Puedes creerlo-dijo Hada-nuestras madres se conocían y nosotros no sabíamos nada-

-A mi me parece algo sumamente extraño-dijo Yoh-pero a la vez muy hermoso-

La puerta de entrada se abrió bruscamente, de la misma forma que fue cerrada, pasos arrastrados se acercaban por el pasillo, y el semblante de Hada se había tornado muy serio y desafiante. Un hombre alto, de cabellos castaños y corta barba arrastraba su cuerpo a través del pasillo, cuando llegó a la sala miró a Hada sorprendido. Mostraba síntomas de cansancio y ojos furiosos.

-Que haces aquí-pregunt;ó con su voz ronca-

-Vine a ver a mamá-contest;ó Hada seriamente-y él es un amigo-dijo refiriéndose a Yoh-

-Lárgo-gritó-no; quiero extraños en mi casa y a ti tampoco-

-No vas a echarme de aquí, esta es mi casa también-gritó Hada parándose de su silla-

-Te fuiste, nos dejaste-gritó el hombre-solo para hacerte una perra de mierda en un bar de porquería-

Yoh también se paró de su asiento a punto de enfrentar al hombre, pero Hada lo detuvo implemente con una mano y su madre entró en la conversación saliendo de la cocina.

-Gendo, ya deja de gritarle así a tu hija-intervino su madre-

-No, déjalo mamá-le; dijo Hada volviendo a mirar a su padre-Esta perra trae el dinero con el cual, tú, compras tus asquerosas bebidas-gritó-yo; por lo menos trabajo, y cuido de tu mujer, mi madre, que se esta muriendo, por si no te diste cuenta, por si no lo sabias tiene pulmonía, no se si lo recuerdas-gritó mas fuerte-esta perra, como me llamas...-en ese momento las lágrimas comenzaron a salir y sus palabras comenzaron a sonar ahogadas-se queda encerrada en este pueblo, trabajando en un bar, solo para pagar los medicamentos y los tratamientos de su madre, cosa que a ti no te importa-con toda su furia salió de la casa e Yoh fue tras ella-

Hada estaba ya cansada de enfrentar a su padre, y sus pocos esfuerzos por mejorarlo habían sido en vano. Se sentó en la entrada de la casa siguiente y miró al suelo candada. Yoh camino lentamente hacia ella y se sentó a su lado y miró hacia donde ella miraba.

-Esta es mi vida-dijo ella-mi familia, mis problemas, mi agonía-

-No es muy distinta a la mía, créelo-contestó Yoh en un suspiro-

-Hace dos años mi madre enfermó, mi padre perdió el trabajo y se dedico a su mayor vicio, el alcohol...-contó ella-busqué trabajo por mi cuenta, y esto que soy ahora es lo único de lo que pude vivir y vivo...me fui de mi casa con la esperanza de conseguir mas dinero en el bar y poder pagar los medicamentos de mi madre, pero se que no le queda mucho tiempo...-ahogó un llanto-

-No te preocupes-dijo Yoh-todo saldrá bien...ya lo solucionaremos, juntos, de acuerdo-

-De acuerdo-contestó ella intentando sonreír-vendrás hoy, podrás evadir a tu padre-

-Aja-sonrió Yoh-mi madre lo distraerá y yo escaparé-;

-Tu madre es un ángel-dijo Hada con asombro-

-Lo se...-

Len había llegado, esperaba tras lo arbustos a que Yoh saliera de la mansión, esperando que sea pronto para que no llegaran tarde, pero alguien sorpresivamente le tocó el hombro, al darse vuelta con cuidado y miedo se encontró con el rostro de su amigo.

-Yoh, me asustaste-gritó en voz baja Len-

-Lo siento, vamos o llegaremos tarde-dijo Yoh y ambos corrieron hacia el centro-

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con una larguísima fila de aproximadamente 40 hombres que esperaba para entrar a "Ángeles y Demonios", Yoh y Len fueron hasta la entrada para encontrarse con Marco, quien los dejó pasa al instante. Dentro estaba la mitad lleno, la otra mitad estaba afuera, ambos se sentaron sobre la barra, el lugar perfecto, los espectadores terminaron de entrar y las luces se pagaron.

El escenario iluminó a la 1° persona visible. Vestida con un ropa interior plateada y sin breteles, llena de colgantes cadenas, ligas blancas, zapatos azules, guantes blancos, cabellos atados, maquillaje claro, cabeza baja, allí estaba Pilika. La música empezó.

Caminatas lentas, rodeando el escenario.

Segunda luz, ropa interior negra, portaligas rojo, medias de red negras, zapatos rojos, saco negro transparente de ceda negra, cabello suelto, maquillaje oscuro y exuberante, ojos tentadores, allí estaba Hada.

Come on closer / ven mas cerca  
I wanna show you / quiero mostrarte  
What I'd like to do / lo que quiero hacer contigo  
You sit back now /ahora, nada mas sientate  
Just relax now /simplemente relájate  
I'll take care of you / Tengo el cuidado de ti

Ambas, movimientos lentos, manos deslizándose a través de sus piernas, cabeza arriba.

Las manos de Pilika comenzaron a jugar con sus cadenas, y las de Hada la despojaron lentamente de su velo negro. Una por una. Pilika tomó en poste negro, movimientos lentos y rápidos, sus cadenas resonaban en el metal junto a la música.

Hot temptations / tentaciones calientes  
Sweet sensations / sensaciones dulces  
Infiltrating through / a través de infiltraciones  
Sweet sensations /dulces sensaciones  
Hot temptations /tentaciones calientes  
Coming over you / vienen sobre ti

Hada con brusquedad clavó el taco en el piso, llamando la atención que Yoh ya tenía puesta; colocó su dedo índice derecho en sus labios bajándolo lentamente por su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen, hasta llegar a su ropa interior donde dedicó una mirada de superioridad y sensualidad a sus espectadores mientras rozaba los bordes de su ropa interior. Pilika camino hasta ella haciendo resonar sus pisadas, la miró, luego miró al público y de un tirón se arrancó las cadenas y volvió a mirar a Hada desafiantemente.

Gonna take it slow babe / voy a tomarte lentamente  
Do it my way  
Keep your eyes on me / pon tus ojos sobre mi  
Your reaction / tu reaccion  
To my action / a mi acción  
Is what I want to see/ es lo que quiero ver

El escenario tenia una extensión, simulando ser una pasarela. Hada caminó por ella hasta pararse frente a un hombre alto, de cabellos negros y expresión joven, quien la miró boquiabierto. Ella separó un poco sus piernas, y bajó sus manos lentamente rozando sus piernas hasta apoyarlas en el piso del escenario, donde levantó la cabeza, miró al joven, y lentamente comenzó a deslizar sus pies hacia sus costados abriéndose de totalmente piernas hasta quedar así frente a él. Mirándolo a los ojos y acercándose le cantó "...", mientras él se acercaba, tras la mirada confundida y miedosa de Yoh.

Rhythmic motion / Ritmico movimiento  
Raw emotion / Pura emocion  
Infiltrating through / Atraviezan infiltraciones  
Sweet sensations /dulces sensaciones  
Hot temptations /tentaciones calientes  
Coming over you / vienen sobre ti

Pilika fue donde ellos y clavó su pie entre ellos rozando los cabellos de ambos. Hada la miró desafiante. Pilika escogió otro de los hombres presentes, lo hizo parar de su silla y lo mas delicadamente posible le quitó el saco que llevaba puesto arrojándolo a otro. Lo rodeó rozando su cuerpo con el de él mientras la miraba, frenó delante de él y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa mientras lo sentaba en la silla y ella sobre él.

And now you're satisfied / Y ahora estas satisfecho  
A twinkle in your eye / Un parpadeo  
Go to sleep for ten   
And anticipating   
I will be waiting / Estaré esperando  
For you to wake again / Que te despiertes otra vez

Hada que aún seguía de piernas abiertas las junto causando un fuerte sonido al chocar sus tacos. Sentada, con las piernas estiradas se echó hacia atrás quedando acostada sobre el suelo. Acariciando su piel, moviendo su cuerpo sobre el suelo encadenaba lujuriosas miradas de sus espectadores. Pilika furiosa soltó sus cabellos, fue donde ella y se acostó sobre ella, pero sin hacer contacto de sus cuerpos, sosteniéndose por sus manos.

Hot temptations / tentaciones calientes  
Sweet sensations / sensaciones dulces  
Infiltrating through / a través de infiltraciones  
Sweet sensations /dulces sensaciones  
Hot temptations /tentaciones calientes  
Coming over you / vienen sobre ti

Al ver esto, todos los presentes retrocedieron sorprendidos. Las manos de Hada se colocaron sobre la cintura de Pilika, tras un gemido ahogado de los espectadores, Hada comenzó a deslizar sus manos por la espalda de Pilika hasta llegar a su sostén, el cual rápidamente desabrochó, dejando a su compañera a medio vestir. Pilika, emitió un pequeño grito de sorpresa y se levantó, sus azules cabellos cubrían su cuerpo para mala suerte de sus espectadores.

When you wake up we'll  
do it all again  
When you wake up  
When you wake up we'll  
do it all again  
When you wake up

Hour after hour  
of sweet pleasure  
After this I guarantee  
you'll never wanna leave  
Shut your eyes and think about  
what I'm about to do  
Sit back relax I'll take my time  
this lovin's all for you

Hada se puso de pie y Pilika le exigió una igualdad. Dicho y hecho, la rubia se encaminó hasta sus dos amigos y se puso de espaldas a Len pidiéndole que haga lo mismo que ella le hizo a su amiga. Len entre risas lo hizo y ella colocó uno de sus brazos sobre su pecho cubriéndose, luego le devolvió el sostén a Hada, quien se lo tiró a Yoh y le dedicó una sonrisa. Caminó hasta donde se encontraba Pilika y las dos se sonrieron mutuamente. Pilika se quitó una liga y la lanzó al público, lo mismo hizo Hada, pero son su portaligas. La música acabó. Ambas hicieron una reverencia, el público se levantó y aplaudió tanto como para quedarse con las manos rojas, mientras ellas se retiraban.

N. Autora:

Espero reviws! Me costo mucho hacer eso T.T, la canción es "Come on Closer" de Jem, me inspiró muchio. Bueno no tengo muchio tiempo para escribir, así que espero q les haya gustado.


End file.
